Mii
Miis are characters made on the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Switch that look like 3D humans. There is a Wii Channel devoted to making them, called the Mii Channel. They can be created whenever the player wants, using different head, body, eye, hair, mouth, nose, and glasses types. Up to 100 Miis can be stored on a Wii, 3DS, or Switch and ten per each Wii Remote and up to a whopping 3000 Miis can be stored on a Wii U. The main purpose of Miis is to be an avatar of the creator but are used to a wider extent. Miis are compatible with Mario Kart Wii. They can be any size, depending on their height and weight. This makes them the most versatile characters. However, Miis are only middleweights in Mario Kart 7. Miis must be unlocked. The Mii's voice also varies depending on the color their shirt is. Also, Miis from your Mii plaza sometimes appear in the crowd, or on statues in some tracks. Miis have two outfits: Mii Outfit A and Mii Outfit B. In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Miis wear a different outfit with a helmet on their heads. amiibo can unlock special outfits for them as well. 'Mii's Stats' The Mii's have four stats similar to Baby Peach, Mario, and Donkey Kong but depends on the weight of their class will give different stats in Mario Kart Wii but however the Large Mii is the only character in the game to only have 5 stats thus granting them somewhat of a special advantage, However, in Mario Kart 7 the Mii's are under as Medium Weight class along with Mario and Luigi. Small Mii (Mario Kart Wii) *Speed: 3 *Weight: 3 *Drift: 3 *Mini-Turbos: 3 The Small Mii can work with any Kart or Bike in their class but they are best suited if using the Bullet Bike, Booster Seat, Tiny Titan, or Mini Beast (Concerto) Medium Mii (Mario Kart Wii) *Speed: 3 *Weight: 3 *Off-Road: 3 *Mini-Turbos: 3 The Medium Mii can work with any Kart or Bike in their class but they somewhat useful using such as the Sugarscoot (Bon-Bon), Classic Dragster, Daytripper, Zip Zip (Rapide), Super Blooper (Turbo Blooper) and Dolphin Dasher. Large Mii (Mario Kart Wii) *Speed: 3 *Acceleration: 3 *Handling: 3 *Drift: 3 *Mini-Turbos: 3 The Large Mii can work with Karts and Bikes in their class, since they are the only characters to have 5 stats in the game but they can outshine a few large characters in terms of what kart nor bike they are using but is outrivaled by likes of Baby Daisy, Baby Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, and Funky Kong. Mii (Mario Kart 7) ]] *Class: Medium *Speed: 3.5 *Acceleration: 3 *Weight: 3.25 *Handling: 2.75 *Off-Road: 3.75 Mii (Mario Kart 8) Mii Outfit A Mii Outfit A is unlocked by clearing the 100cc Special Cup or by playing 1,650 races. Mii Outfit B Mii Outfit B is unlocked once the player has unlocked all expert Time Trial Staff Ghosts, winning 5,000 WFC Ghost Races, or by playing 5,100 combined races/battles. Voices The Mii's voices can change depending on the color of the Mii's shirt being higher pitched or lower pitched depending on the size of the Mii, both Male and Female Miis have different variants of the 4 voices with the same colors to distinguish them. Mario Kart Wii Voice 1 (Fumihiro Okabayaki/Amyumi Nagao) *Light Blue *White *Yellow Voice 2 (Katsuhiro Harasawa/Hitomi Hirose) *Red *Green *Purple Voice 3 (Takuya Sato/Tomo Adachi) *Orange *Dark Blue *Brown Voice 4 (Tomoyuki Higuchi/Yuko Kaida) *Black *Light Green *Pink Mario Kart 7 TBA Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Voice 1 * Green * Blue * Purple Voice 2 * Red * Orange * Pink Voice 3 * Light-Blue * Yellow * Light-Green Voice 4 * Black * White * Brown Trivia! * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe was the first game on the Nintendo Switch that supports Miis, as well as the only one for over a year, however, the games Go Vacation ''and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''support Miis. *Miis are the only characters in the original Mario Kart 8 that aren't unlocked at random instead they are always the 8th to be unlocked. *In Mario Kart Wii, when playing as a Mii, some courses will change the head of some character's statues into a random Mii in the game. (ex. Luigi Circuit) *Mario Kart 7 is by far the only game they appear in where Miis are not the weight you set for them. Instead they are always medium regardless to how big or small they are. de:Mii Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Special Racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Characters Category:Non-Mario Kart series Category:Males Category:Females